Abrázame muy fuerte, amor
by Solitary Heaven
Summary: [HOMENAJE A JUAN GABRIEL] Sheldon va hasta el apartamento de Amy decidido a hacerla su esposa. Extrañaba el calor de sus abrazos, y no soportaría otro momento más sin ella en su vida. Situado unos días después del 9x07 (The Spock Resonance)


_Cuando tú estás conmigo,  
es cuando yo digo  
que valió la pena  
todo, todo lo que yo he sufrido.  
_

La incertidumbre es una sensación desesperante. La incertidumbre de no saber qué pasará en los próximos cinco minutos, la incertidumbre de no saber si mañana seguirás con vida, la incertidumbre de no saber si ella llamará esta noche. Y la más dolorosa: la incertidumbre de no saber si ella volvería a sus brazos, expectantes, que ansiaban estrujarla ya hasta fundirla contra su cuerpo, para no abandonarlo jamás otra vez. Con ella todo valía la pena: las incomodidades, el esfuerzo que hacía para aceptar sus muestras de afecto físico, los sinsabores, las burlas de sus amigos porque ahora Sheldon "el que alguna vez despreció los sentimientos" Cooper estaba loco por una mujer. Todo. Y también valía la pena verla besar otros labios, si es que aún existiera una mínima chispa de esperanza para ambos.

 _No sé si es un sueño aún,  
_ _o es una realidad  
_ _pero, cuando estoy contigo es cuando digo:  
_ _que este amor que siento es porque tú lo has merecido._

"Y se merece mucho más" pensó el físico. Se merecía el mundo entero, se merecía una vida al lado de alguien que realmente la ame; se merecía una casa grande, para llenarla de recuerdos; con amplias paredes, para llenarla de fotos de sus hijos, de ella celebrando sus logros; de ambos celebrando su amor. Se merecía todos los premios Nobel del mundo, se merecía todo.

Pero, ¿él acaso la merecía?

La despreció en más de una ocasión, minimizo sus muestras de afecto y sus detalles; huyó cuando le propuso vivir juntos, sin siquiera preguntarle cómo se sentiría al respecto. Porque, claro, todo tenía que girar alrededor de él ¿verdad? Todo tiene que ser cómodo y del agrado del gran Sheldon Cooper. Mención honrosa al inteligente comentario acerca de sus óvulos, su edad y su decreciente fertilidad.

 _Con decirte amor que otra vez he amanecido  
_ _Llorando de felicidad  
_ _A tu lado yo siento que estoy viviendo_ _  
_

Realmente se sentía vivo a su lado. Su cuerpo y su presencia le brindaban un calor exquisito, tranquilizante y capaz de calmar su mal humor y sus rabietas. Ahora, el único calor que tenía era el de unas lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, mientras recordaba cómo se sentía estar con Amy a su lado.

 _Nada es como ayer_

Exacto. Nada era como ayer, las lágrimas que ahora caían en sus palmas lo ratificaban. Amy se había ido, probablemente para siempre, incluso ya tenía a alguien cortejándola, abrazándola, besando sus suaves labios.

 _Abrázame que el tiempo pasa y él nunca perdona  
_ _Ha hecho estragos en mi gente como en mi persona  
_ _Abrázame que el tiempo es malo y muy cruel amigo  
_ _Abrázame que el tiempo es oro si tú estás conmigo  
_ _Abrázame fuerte, muy fuerte, más fuerte que nunca_

 _Siempre abrázame_

Son pocos los recuerdos que tiene de su padre abrazándolo. Casi nunca era afectuoso, ni con su esposa. Su madre, en cambio, no dudaba en envolverlo con sus brazos cada vez que él lo necesitara: cuando peleaba con George, cuando Missy se burlaba de él, cuando los niños del vecindario lo hostigaban o enviaban a sus perros a morderlo; cuando se sentía solo… Tan solo, que la tristeza por esa soledad era demasiado abrumadora. Los abrazos de su madre siempre fueron sus favoritos, los abrazos de Penny eran molestos pero también reconfortantes; mas los abrazos de Amy eran diferentes: Una sensación de paz lo embargaba, mientras que ella lo sujetaba contra su cuerpo. Todo era mejor.

A veces no podía evitar también rodearla con sus fuertes brazos, atrayéndola más contra su pecho y tratando de sentir los latidos de su corazón. Siempre eran acelerados, su respiración era pausada y tranquila y su cabello se sentía suave contra sus brazos. Entonces él la abrazaba más fuerte, apoyando su cabeza en su músculo trapecio, e inhalando su aroma.

 _Hoy que tú estás conmigo  
_ _Yo no sé si está pasando el tiempo o tú lo has detenido  
_ _Así quiero estar por siempre  
_ _Aprovecho que estás tú conmigo  
_ _Te doy gracias por cada momento de mi vivir_

No. Esto no terminaba así. Así no dejaría ir a la mujer con la que quería compartir su vida, y vivirla con ella. No la iba a perder. Sheldon Cooper nunca pierde, y menos al amor de su vida. Apresurado, sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó su chaqueta y la cajita con el anillo de compromiso de su abuela. Para mañana en la mañana, ese anillo se luciría soberbio en el dedo anular derecho de Amy, _su_ Amy para ese entonces. Bajó las escaleras corriendo, topándose con uno que otro vecino y corriendo fue que llegó hasta la parada de autobuses más cercana.

\- Pensándolo bien, mejor cojo un taxi. Harán demasiadas paradas y no puedo perder tiempo. - deliberó el físico.

Alzó la mano y al instante un taxi se cuadró al lado suyo. Se subió en el asiento del copiloto y dijo tan rápido la dirección de la neurocientífica que el taxista tuvo que pedirle que repita lo que dijo.

Las calles de Pasadena estaban llenas de transeúntes, iluminadas por postes y publicidad, y esto no las hacía diferentes de las calles de Glendale. En el camino pudo reconocer un par de tiendas que Amy y él solían frecuentar, así como la librería donde Amy compraba novelas de Chaucer.

 _Tú cuando mires para el cielo  
_ _Por cada estrella que aparezca amor es un 'te quiero'  
_ _Abrázame que el tiempo hiere y el cielo es testigo  
_ _Que el tiempo es cruel a nadie quiere por eso te digo_

La noche en que Sheldon le pidió ser su novia era una estrellada. Su memoria eidética recordaba cada detalle de ese día, incluyendo la sensación de opresión en el pecho al saber que Amy estaba saliendo con alguien más. Justamente la misma sensación que tenía en esos momentos.

Una vez que llegó al apartamento de Amy, pagó el taxi y salió de este atropelladamente, corrió hasta el tercer piso, saltando escalones de dos en dos. Ahí, tras la puerta número 314. A paso lento y seguro, se acercó hasta la puerta y tocó un par de veces. Era curioso como su nerviosismo actual contrastaba con la desesperación de hace unos minutos. Amy estaba demorándose, y él empezaba a desesperarse. ¿Y si estaba con aquel sujeto en el apartamento? ¿Y si estaba en el cuarto de Amy, y por eso no escuchaban que llamaban a la puerta? ¿Y si…?

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Sheldon? Ya es muy tarde.

Amy se veía cansada, tenía unas ojeras discretas y aún llevaba puesta la ropa del día. Seguramente recién salía del trabajo. El físico no encontraba las palabras y la neurobióloga empezó a preocuparse, el silencio no era habitual en su ex-novio.

\- Amy… Amy yo…

\- No tartamudees Sheldon, tranquilízate.

Sheldon no pudo más con la ola de sentimientos que lo ahogaba. Se sentía furioso, celoso, triste, desesperanzado, desequilibrado. Amy era lo que le faltaba para equilibrarse, para recuperar la homeostasis. Ella era para él, su lugar era con él. No con ese remedo gigante.

\- Te ví – Sheldon pasó saliva nerviosamente – Te ví besando a otro hombre.

Amy abrió ligeramente la boca, sorprendida.

\- ¿… Cómo...?

Sheldon sacó una cajita negra. Amy se cubrió la boca con las manos.

\- Venía a darte esto. Cada… vez que he querido decírtelo, todo sale mal – La rabia empezaba a brotar del físico, mientras el cerraba la mano alrededor de la cajita, estrujándola con todas su fuerza. – El día del documental de Spock vine a verte, no sabía en qué situación estábamos y no soportaba estar más sin ti. Cuando llegué… estabas con ese sujeto y… - Sheldon soltó un suspiro algo escandaloso, y Amy trató de posar sus manos en sus hombros. Sin embargo, el físico rodeó rápidamente su cintura con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia sí mismo, y enterrando su cara en el cuello de la castaña. Un aroma a vainilla inundó sus sentidos, un calor emanaba de su pecho y apretó con más fuerza a su ex novia.

\- Amy… sé que te hice mucho daño, pero ya no sé qué hacer sin ti. Por favor…

\- Por favor qué, Sheldon…

Sheldon separó brevemente sus cuerpos, para quedar cara a cara. Podía sentir el cálido aliento de Amy en su mentón. Estaban muy cerca. Ahora o nunca.

\- Por favor, por favor… - siguió musitando, hasta que posó sus labios con urgencia, con desesperación apasionada, sobre los de Amy. Suaves, como él los recordaba.

 _Abrázame muy fuerte amor, mantenme así a tu lado  
_ _Yo quiero agradecerte amor todo lo que me has dado  
_ _Quiero poder corresponderte de una forma o otra a diario  
_ _Amor, yo nunca del dolor he sido partidario_

Mientras sus labios se movían con sincronía, las manos de ambos empezaron a acariciar lo que podían encontrar: Brazos, espalda, hombros, mejillas. Se separaron unos segundos, para tomar un poco de necesario aire, y volvieron a juntarse con el mismo frenesí del principio.

 _Pero a mí me tocó sufrir cuando confié y creí  
_ _En alguien que juró que daba su vida por mí  
_ _Abrázame que el tiempo pasa y ese no se detiene  
_ _Abrázame muy fuerte amor que el tiempo en contra viene._

Estos cinco años, él la había dado por sentada. Pensó que Amy siempre estaría besando el suelo por donde el caminaba, siempre estaría adulándolo, atendiéndolo, mimándolo, consolándolo. El "hemos terminado" le abrió los ojos de la peor manera: Sheldon Lee Cooper poco o nada había hecho para merecer a Amy Farrah Fowler. El quería creer que el vínculo de ambos aún podía ser rescatado, que todo no estaba perdido. Mientras seguían degustando de los labios del otro, Sheldon empezó a arrinconar a Amy contra su puerto y a presionar de lleno contra su cuerpo, al demonio las inhibiciones y sus fobias estúpidas. Quería demostrarle a Amy el efecto que ella causaba en él y en su cuerpo. Bajó una de sus manos hasta el muslo izquierdo de ella y empezó a acariciarlo de costado, suavemente; para después tomarlo y levantarlo, obteniendo así acceso completo a su cuerpo. Amy sintió algo presionando contra su pelvis y se separó bruscamente de los labios de Sheldon, pero manteniendo fusionados sus cuerpos.

Sheldon, temiendo haberse pasado de la línea, acercó sus labios a una oreja de la neurobióloga.

 _Abrázame que Dios perdona pero el tiempo a ninguno  
_ _Abrázame que no le importa saber quién es uno  
_ _Abrázame que el tiempo pasa y él nunca perdona  
_ _Ha hecho estragos en mi gente como en mi persona_

\- Amy, por favor, no digas nada. No me apartes de ti. Ya no vas a tener que esperar más, y yo ya no tengo miedo. Solo sé que te quiero a ti, en todas las formas en que un hombre puede querer a una mujer. Te amo, Amy. – susurró tímidamente.

Amy acercó sus manos a las mejillas de Sheldon, y atrajo su cabeza contra la suya, permaneciendo unidos por la frente.

\- Dios, Sheldon… ¿Por qué nos hicimos esto? No tienes toda la culpa, yo también te hice daño. Ojalá puedas perdonarme.

\- No no no, Amy – Sheldon tomó una de sus manos y plantó un beso en la palma – No tienes de qué disculparte. No te di el lugar debido en mi vida. Por eso vine, voy a corregir mi error.

Sheldon se separó completamente de Amy, y se hincó de una rodilla. Los ojos esmeraldas de su futura prometida se llenaron de lágrimas, así que no quiso perder más tiempo y abrió la cajita negra, revelando un anillo con diamantes incrustados bellísimo.

\- Amy Farrah Fowler, sé que… Te he fallado en muchas oportunidades, que… no fui el mejor novio, ni el más atento, ni el más amoroso; y mucho menos lo que tu tal vez merecías. Pero, aún así, siempre estuviste a mi lado, apoyándome y sosteniéndome; bien dicen que al lado de un gran hombre hay una gran mujer – Amy sonrió, " _Nunca cambia"_ , pensó – Por todo ello, quiero pedirte perdón. Por todo lo que hiciste por mí, por todas las veces que te menosprecié. Quiero convertirme en un mejor hombre para ti, quiero cuidar de ti, protegerte, estar contigo… y tener una familia contigo. Amy, quiero ser feliz junto a ti, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

 _Abrázame que el tiempo es malo y muy cruel amigo_

Amy se arrodilló y abrazó fuertemente a Sheldon. Por un momento todo le había parecido irreal. Quería cerciorarse de que no estaba soñando con este momento.

Entre lágrimas, le dio la tan ansiada respuesta.

\- Sí, acepto.

Sheldon sacó el anillo de la cajita, tomó la mano izquierda de Amy y deslizó el anillo en su dedo anular. Lágrimas de felicidad surcaron sus mejillas, Amy, su Amy, sería su esposa.

Volvieron a abrazarse con fuerza, con deseo, entre sollozos; ahora los unía algo más fuerte que el metal. Era el amor que se profesaban la base ideal para una vida juntos.

 _Abrázame muy fuerte, amor_

* * *

Tenía ganas de escribir desde hace un buen tiempo, ojalá que les guste.

No puede evitar sucumbir ante el divo de Juárez.


End file.
